redwood_picturesfandomcom-20200215-history
Josh O'Brien
Josh O'Brien is one of the main protagonists in 'On the Outside' played by Samuel Hilton Personality Josh is introduced as being crass, vulgar and completely overconfident. However, as the story progresses it is revealed that he is doing this to mask his insecurities. Additionally, Josh is shown to suffer from depression which can cause him to often have extreme emotions at times. Storyline '' ''Josh O'Brien is introduced in the first scene where he has come over to talk to Connor about the party the two plan on going to. The two boys argue about the implications of smoking versus smoking weed and Josh talks about his love of Ella Thornton and her breasts. Later on, Connor asks Josh whether he has taken his pills to which he replies he hasn't but still feels good anyway. The two boys arrive at the back gate to the party of Laura where a girl walks past them called Cara Clearwater who is smoking a cigarette, catching the eye of Connor. After bantering with Laura, Josh and Connor go into the party where they get drunk by shotgunning beers in order to chat up Ella who is with her friends Clarence Green and Lucy Wilson. They finally begin to talk to talk to them but due to Josh's poor chat and Connor's awkward head bopping, Ella and her friends laugh at Josh and Connor calling them freaks and then leave. Josh gets angry at Connor for not backing him up and leaves the party angrily. The next day, Josh wakes up very hungover and slowly makes his way into his kitchen where he gets a call from Connor who explains that he met a girl the previous night. Whilst initially in disbelief and still angry at Connor, he agrees to help him out. During the phone call, Connor gets a text asking if he would go on a date with Cara to which he celebrates. Afterwards, Josh begins to walk out the door when he is stopped by his father Warren O'Brien who says he cannot leave the house. Josh argues with him before telling him to fuck off and leaves the house anyways. Josh arrives at Connor's house who asks for his advice on what to do on his date with Cara. Firstly, Josh jokes around before finally opening up to Connor about his almost date with Sally Jones and how his now deceased mother Rachel O'Brien had always just told him to be himself and that is the best advice he can give Connor. The two boys then hug after Connor thanks him for the advice. On his way back from Connor's house, Josh bumps into Laura whom he initially tries to avoid but she catches up to him. She apologises to him for being so blunt the previous night due to her being high but asks him out on a date to which he celebrates. However, when he gets home he gets into a full blown argument with Warren revealing information about the death of Rachel in a 'car accident' and how Josh blames his father for her death and bad parenting of him and his brother Sammy O'Brien. After the fight, Josh goes upstairs to check on his brother and make sure he is okay complimenting him on his art skills. Later that evening, Josh arrives very early to his date and time is shown to pass with Laura never turning up. 'Paper Planes' by Kyo begins to play as a montage is shown of Josh being upset walking in the dark until he reaches home. He then leaves a suicide note saying goodbye and apologising to his brother whilst a flashback is shown of the two playing. Josh then leaves the house and the music stops. Connor is shown to be looking around for Josh, calling up Laura to try and find where he is but she says she was running late for the date so never saw him but then Connor decides to look at the train station. Josh explains to him that he has gone to kill himself and reveals that is how his mother actually died. Connor says he knew but that he is there for Josh no matter what and that he does not understand what he is going through but wants to help him anyways he can. Josh explains how feels trapped 'on the outside' of everything to which Connor replies that the people on the inside are the ones who are trapped and on the outside you can be different, go anywhere and do anything. Connor slowly approaches Josh and the two hug exclaiming their love for one another. The two boys are still at the train station but have calmed down, Josh asks Connor about his date with Cara and then Connor explains to Josh that his date did turn up she was just really late. Josh celebrates and calls himself a sex god before the two walk out of the train station and Josh spanks Connor on the bum playfully with 'Your Mind' by Kyo playing over the end of the scene and the end credits.